


The Truth I Know

by Percygranger



Series: All Femslash, All The Time [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent Lives, F/F, Fade to Black, I just needed to say it, Road Trips, Summer Vacation, The Great Comfort Comment Ficathon on Dreamwidth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percygranger/pseuds/Percygranger
Summary: There was a cabin near the Grand Canyon out there with their names on it, but Lydia had convinced Allison to take the long way.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Lydia Martin
Series: All Femslash, All The Time [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754929
Kudos: 16





	The Truth I Know

Allison had always loved roadtrips. 

Her parents had taken her to all sorts of places for archery tournaments, and they had often decided to skip the airport in favor of driving. Her dad declared it saved expense, and her mom said she preferred not to have to deal with the masses of people an airport collected. They had always had a good time on the road.

In retrospect, Allison realized what it meant that her parents had always seemed a bit brighter, more alert, their smiles wider and sharper, as they sped down the highways. 

They’d never gone on a hunting road trip, explicitly, and Allison was glad, because she knew the prospect of killing some creature, deserved death or no, would have spoiled it, made the anticipation something bloodthirsty and anxious. 

As it was, she could thrill with innocent adventure, anticipating a special kind of freedom as Lydia slammed the passenger’s side door and clicked her seatbelt on, her summer dress fluttery and bright. 

She smiled at Allison, expression eager. “I know you have everything, let’s go!”

“Your wish is my command.” Allison steered the car away from the curb, and they headed out on their little escape. 

Summer was here, and Allison was ready to get out of Beacon Hills for a time. She wanted to forget, even if it was temporary. It was hard not to look and remember as they passed a corner here, a parking lot there. Memories stained the unblemished streets, a psychic imprint. 

It was easier to breathe as they left the town behind them, a full tank of gas and a purring engine working seamlessly together when she pushed the gas pedal, speeding up to join the anonymous mass of travellers on the highway. 

They both paused in their conversation as the simple ‘Now Leaving Beacon Hills’ sign flashed past, then Lydia turned in her seat and said, voice raised, “Good riddance, you fucks.” 

Allison cracked up.

\---

There was a cabin near the Grand Canyon out there with their names on it, barely three days drive if they went straight there, but Lydia had convinced Allison to take the long way.

“If I’m going to indulge in a traditional American pastime, I’m going to do it properly, Allison.” 

There was a bow and a gun packed in the trunk, a simple precaution. Beyond the “just in case” factor, Allison liked to practice in new places.

They were on the road for a week, stopping wherever the hell they wanted as they went. Sometimes this meant they stopped and shopped at tacky tourist stores, showing each other the best or worst of the items for sale. Other times it meant a tour of a museum Lydia had found in her trip research. The fast food and convenience store snacks when they stopped for gas were just as important as the sort-of nice restaurants they ventured to after finding their hotel for the night. 

Lydia used her parent’s credit card to book the rooms. Allison assumed they didn’t know and wouldn’t care. The rooms usually only had one bed, and it was usually huge. 

They exchanged lazy kisses on the road, simple hellos and goodbyes as they popped in and out of convenience stores, holding hands when they wandered through roadside stands and small town streets. The giant beds inspired Lydia’s imagination, and she sprawled, queenly, as Allison knelt over her, her mouth hungry to worship. 

\---

The roads wound through the state and eventually out of it. The lush greenery of Southern California exchanged for sere desert, the crowded highways turning emptier as they headed for the flashing lights of Las Vegas. 

It wasn’t Allison’s thing. Casinos, the over-crowded, too loud spaces meant to suspend time, but Lydia had theories to test, and Allison was happy to play getaway driver, should one be needed. 

They did go to a few shows, singers and circuses, “girly” things that were easier to enjoy with each other than it might’ve been with a boy in tow.

\---

Eventually, they made it to the cabin, and took their time exploring it. It reminded Allison of the werewolves they had left behind, claiming territory, marking it, however subtly, with their scents, their footsteps. It was a lovely place, small, with two bedrooms, a kitchen, and a living room. Everything was furnished, nice, but welcoming. The kitchen was even stocked with basic supplies. 

“I could make us pancakes in the morning,” she said, imagining a soft, sleepy waking, easy and slow, with no thought of getting on the road. They had a whole week to do nothing, and she was revelling in it.

“Sounds wonderful.” Lydia leaned in for a kiss. “I’ve missed you.”

Allison laughed. “We’ve been in each other’s pockets for days now!” 

“But I missed the quiet you, the one that doesn’t have to be on for other people. That’s my favorite Allison, and here you are.” 

Humming, Allison kissed her again, and pulled them towards the bedroom. “And now we can make all the noise we want.” 

Lydia grinned, all teeth, and followed.


End file.
